


take me away (closer to home)

by aetherpunk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Found Family, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherpunk/pseuds/aetherpunk
Summary: Wait a little longerWe’ll be going home soon- yuzu blur, home soon---☆☆☆---Tommy's a big man. He's the most massive, humongous man ever to live. So why does everyone make him feel so small? And why do his books keep falling out of the shelf???
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	take me away (closer to home)

**Author's Note:**

> previously titled "live forever"  
> i thought this song fit more.

If you had told Tommy that over the course of 3 years, he’d be a part of a new family that loved him for who he was, he would have laughed in your face and told you to fuck off.

Yet here he stands, in front of a brand new house in London, suitcases filled to the brim with everything he’d ever owned, boxes stacked in the back of his dad- Philza’s car. He was the first to get out of the car, rushing to see the new sights, leaving his new family in the dust. His eyes sparkled a newfound joy as he realized that he was _home-_ For the first time, instead of being crammed in a dingy flat, he had a _house_ to call his own. He rushed to the door, fumbling with the handle to open it wide, checking every nook and cranny to see what future adventures he could plot. 

“Tommy!” He jolted as he heard one of his brothers call him. “Come get your stuff off the damn sidewalk! What, do you just expect us to carry it for you?”

“Okay, okay! Sorry, jeez!” Tommy huffed, rolling his eyes and trotting back outside, punching Wilbur in the shoulder as he passed by. A lightbulb lit in his mind as he picked up his bag, booking it back inside and almost knocking over Philza in the process.

“Hey! Tommy, be careful!” Philza shouts. 

Tommy ignores him, promptly scrambling up the stairs and frantically looking through the halls. He can’t claim the master bedroom, because that’s for Phil. So he has to go with the next best thing- whatever has the best window view. There’s not much time, as he can hear Techno heading up the stairs with a similar idea. He guns it for the room at the end of the hall, diving into the room and slamming the door shut with a thud. 

He sets his stuff down somewhat carelessly against the hardwood floors, walking to the window. He sighs as he admires the forest behind the fenced backyard, tall deciduous trees threatening the house’s height. He places his hands upon the window sill, but quickly recoils at the texture his hands are met with. Realizing his hands are coated in dirt and dust, he brushes them against his jeans and glances around his room. 

He didn’t notice the large cobweb nestling itself in the corner of the room, or the dust that covered the wood floors and left a trail of where he walked from the door to the window. He opened his door and peaked out, listening for his brothers. Their conversation was too quiet for Tommy to comprehend while so far away, so he followed the sound.

“What are you guys doing?” Tommy asked.

The two turn to him. Wilbur cracks a smile at the sight of his little brother, shrugging. “I’m just helping Techno unpack his things. Y’know, like a _responsible_ brother would.”

“I’m plenty responsible!” The blonde exclaimed, brow furrowing. “Just because I didn’t bring my things in immediately doesn’t mean im not _responsible_!”

Techno chuckled. “So, Tommy, do you like your dust bunny room?”

“Well- I- I came in here to ask you guys if you had picked your rooms yet, ‘cause if not, I was gonna offer you the one I found-”

Techno shakes his head, holding up a gloved hand to hush Tommy. “We both already picked ours. Get what’cha get.”

“Well- The view in mine is really good! I’m just trying to be nice, I don’t _have_ to offer you the room. And, you know, the dust is- uh- It’s good! Has a nice flavour to it, smells good, really exfoliates your… lungs.”

Wilbur and Techno exchange a glance. “Thanks, Tommy,” Wilbur says, “but we’ll pass.”

“Will one of you just _please_ trade with me? I don’t want to have to clean all that mess up! There’s a spider’s nest in there!!!”

“ _Get what’cha get_ ,” Techno reiterates,

“ _And you don’t pitch a fit…_ ” Tommy finishes with a sigh. 

He runs back down the stairs to finish unpacking with Philza, bringing boxes to the living room to sort through later. At one point, he picks up a box that knocks the breath out of him as he lifts, arms straining at the pull of gravity. He wheezes, readjusting himself and heading towards the front door. Tommy is a big man. He’s the hugest man to live. One box isn’t going to kill him. He can do it. Just keep your grip, don’t drop it, and make it to the steps. That’s all you have to do! Easy. _Easy._ He can feel the blood rush to his fingers, to his palms, muscles stretching uncomfortably. 

From over the top of the box, Tommy sees Techno watching him with a smug look of amusement on his face. He curses to himself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of anything. He will not look at Techno, and he definitely won’t ask for help. He’s a strong big man. He’s so fucking tough. Techno sucks. He’s weak and dumb and stupid. With his dumb teeth and his dumb ears and his dumb pink hair. Tommy felt a new surge of confidence flow through him, nodding to himself and starting towards the stairs. 

_First step._

_Second step._

_Third step._

Tommy’s almost up the fourth when his shoe catches on the bricks, the weight of the box bringing him forward falling. Shit. He’s falling. The ground is approaching at increasing speeds, the box is slipping from his hands, he’s going to fall and bust his skull open and then he’s going to die on his front door step. He’s dead. He’s already dead. He’s dead because he is falling and falling and-

And then he stops. The ground stops reaching to smack him in the face, the weight in his hands is significantly lessened. He opens his eyes- _when did he close them?-_ and took a deep breath, seeing Techno in front of him, holding the other side of the box. Techno caught him. Tommy is about to thank Techno, but is abruptly cut off. 

“You good there, Tom? Need some help?”

Tommy laughed awkwardly. “No, I think I got it. Thanks, though.”

Techno shook his head, taking the box from Tommy with ease. “Dude. You almost broke your face on the stairs. I’ve got this one.” He twisted it in his arms, looking at the side. “Oh hey, what do you know. It’s mine anyway. Thanks for carrying it up the driveway for me, Tommy.”

Before Tommy could get another word in, Techno promptly turned around and carried the box back inside. The blonde gawked with his jaw on the floor, too shocked to say anything. _The nerve of this guy!_

Well. _That was kind of rude,_ Tommy thought _, to just assume that Techno was doing it just to be a dick_ . Tommy had seen before that Techno was just Like This, where he would make a stubborn decision and not back down from it, even if it cost the other’s pride. But just because it had happened for didn’t make it _acceptable_! Not to Tommy, at least.

\--☆--

After the family had unloaded the car and brought everything inside, they started to unpack things. It had been a long day already, so they started small, with the sentimental boxes and the kitchen utensils. Tommy was exploring the house more now that they had brought everything back inside, wondering what the house had to offer them. He looked in the closet under the stairs, and after being greeted with a face full of cobwebs and moths, he promptly shut it back and turned away. 

He sprinted up the stairs, skipping every other step like some kind of tall maniac. Man. He’s so tall and huge. Tommy liked to imagine himself as a giant among ants, an absolute monster truck in comparison to a Volkswagen beetle. Once he was at the top of the steps, a string dangling from the ceiling caught his attention. He looked up, seeing what he could only assume to be the door to the attic. Would they mind if he went up there? Nahhh. It’s fine.

Tommy grabbed the string and tugged it lightly, seeing if the door would give under small amounts of pressure. It didn’t budge. With a sigh and a groan, Tommy yanked harshly on the string, inhaling sharply as the attic door swung down and the ladder attached to the door tumbled out, smacking roughly against the floor. 

_“What the hell was that?”_

_“Tommy?”_

Uh oh. 

Tommy’s mind raced with possibilities to keep him out of trouble. He could go up into the attic, and close the door. That way he can continue exploring without a hindrance. But, on the other hand, there’s probably _so many spiders._ He shivers at the thought, staring up into the bleak darkness of the attic. He wonders if he can put the ladder back up and close the attic door fast enough to be able to sprint into his room, and act inconspicuous. That sounds easier. Wayy easier. He moves to start to move the ladder, but stops short when he feels daggers against his skin.

“Tommy,” Philza says slowly, “What are you doing?”

He bumbled over his words as he tried to find the words. “Well, I, Uh, I was just- i was just walking up the stairs, and, uh, it fell on me! It’s reaaal loose. Just a little tug, and boom, it all comes crashing down. Very scary. I say we uh- We never talk about this again or go near the attic!”

Philza crosses his arms as Tommy rambles, watching the blonde pull excuses out of his ass left and right. He pinches the bridge of his nose, rolling his eyes. With a chuckle, he shakes his head and says, “Alright then, Tommy. Let’s close up the attic then, huh? And if I ever see any of you rascals trying to get up there, I’ll get the broom.”

Tommy’s eyes widened as Philza stepped towards the steps, bending to start folding the stairs back in place. He grabbed at Phil’s shoulders, trying to subtly push him away. “Oh, Nonononono- I’m not saying that it’s off-limits, you shouldn’t get the _broom,_ I’m just saying. It’s a hazard! I don’t want you to be hanging near a hazard, you might hurt your fragile old man bones. I’ll keep watch of it! Like a, a guardian! A warden. A warden of the attic! Anyone tries to go up there, and I’ll… I’ll stab them.”

“Alright, alright. Fine,” Philza laughs, ruffling Tommy’s hair. “You can be the warden of the attic. But I don’t want you going up there so recklessly. Or without telling me or one of your brothers.” 

“Whaaaat?!” Tommy huffed, throwing up his arms in frustration. “That’s not fair! I’m the _warden_! Why do I have to tell them?!”

“Tommy.”

“Okay! Okay! Fine. Fine. Whatever.” Tommy looked up into the abyss of the attic before glancing back at Phil. “You... You weren’t actually going to get the broom, were you?”

Philza sighed, patting Tommy on the shoulder. “I wasn’t going to get the broom,” he says, before walking back down the stairs. He stops halfway. “Yet.”

“PHILZA!”

\--☆--

_From a deep slumber, the ghost wakes with a yawn. Bones from stone press him to the earth. He is used to waking here, being unable to move. The boy finds a strange sense of comfort in being immovable. If he doesn't move, nothing else moves, and he had never been good with change._

_But that night, the apparition wakes to movement. Laughter rings from below where he is buried, filling his ears and melting the concrete that holds him still. He sits upright for the first time in decades. His skin tingles, pins and needles gently poking at his toe. The blood flow would have rushed to his head and blurred his vision, if he had not already been seeing blurs since the beginning of time._

_Time. Time was such a strange thing. When did time start for the ghost? Perhaps it was mere hours ago that his world crashed down on him. Or perhaps it was centuries before this. The before didn’t matter. He was living in the present._

_And presently, there was someone in his house._

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first mcyt fic since like... 2017 ! that's crazy.
> 
> anyway! please feel free to leave kudos or even a comment ! it's what keeps me going! :)


End file.
